The Rebel Yell
by uberbandit22
Summary: The Axis of Evil moves to take over Europe while the Allies try to stop him. Both sides try to hire us for their cause. Some of us are corrupt but some pure. One thing binds us together. We are heroes.


Some material in this story may be subject to copyright. I do not own this copyrighted material and have no intentions of using it for profit.

Chapter One: LaFleur

I was on the bus with my hand in a backpack. My fist was wrapped around a gun. I knew who my target was; he was three seats in front of me, shaking nervously. I was aware of his intentions. His name was Tim and he lost his job, his wife, and his kids. He had no family and nothing to lose. He was going to highjack the bus with an unregistered handgun and take whatever money the bus riders may have. I was there to stop him. He wasn't stupid about it; you see, Tim had picked a route that would go through the back roads and could divert into the woods. As the bus drove onto this road Tim signaled to get of. As he moved to the front he had his hand in his coat pocket. I leaned slightly out of my seat, giving myself an open shot from my right hand. I waited until Tim drew the gun on the bus driver.

"Take a left," Tim said somewhat weakly.

The bus driver, stunned by the situation, refused to move.

"Take a left!" Tim said with much more strength.

Before the bus driver could even flip the turn signal there was a bullet in Tim's head. All eyes were drawn to the smoking chamber of my revolver. I placed the gun into a holster on the side of my bag and shouldered it, walking calmly off the bus. I wondered what people would think of me. My fedora and trench coat must have made me quite a sight. I carefully stepped over Tim's bloody mess of a corpse and absorbed the orbs that had spilled from his body. I tried my best to stifle a laugh. I always found humor in the ways people's faces contort when they die, especially when they never imagined it coming. I made a small tip of my hat to the bus driver, who still seemed to be stunned. I stood near the door and waited for her to open it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The blonde, long haired bus driver said as she gathered her wits.

I simply nodded and walked off the bus and into the woods. After I was sure nobody could see me I pulled another item out of my backpack. It was a seal. I powered the ancient magic that lay within it and focused on the image of the cave. I felt my body rush with magic energy as I was transported to my desired destination.

"Welcome back, brother," a chilling voice said to me as I materialized inside the cave.

I said nothing as I pushed him out of my way. I hated that man. He was a plague on the guild. He killed without thought, without reason. Women or children; none of it mattered to him. I'll kill him, as soon as I catch him. I plotted how I could manage to do it as I worked my way through the maze-like corridors from memory. I bowed as I reached my master. She gestured for me to rise and said,

"You have done well Ryan."

I involuntarily cringed as she spoke my name. Names bother me, especially my own. It's a title thrust upon you from birth, and labels you wherever you go. There was alot of power in a name. In this day and age your name could get you killed. Never do you find someone named Adolf in America. I don't know why I had such a reflex to birth names, my best guess was a memory the guild repressed. As long as nothing trigures the memory it shouldn't be a problem.

"Understand?" My teacher said, snapping me from my mental rant.

"My apologies, master, but your mention of my birth-name decimated my focus," I responded.

"Right. Well basically, you'll be going with Winston," she paused out of respect for my problem with names, "To eliminate a CEO. He has the rest of the details. He is your superior on this, so just follow him."

I nodded and hid my smirk. This would be my chance to eliminate him. I would have to watch out for his will abilities. I've heard what his lighting could do, and it's not pretty. I grabbed the paper from my master's hand that had more details and moved to the rec area as I read over it. Today would be a good day.

* * *

A/N: Currently the title is a substitute. I'm watching Lost atm and I can't think of a title. I am open to suggestions. Any suggestions as to when (IE what year) that this story takes place. I'm thinking WWII with conspiracy theory ftw.


End file.
